


All Her Doubts Were Someone Else’s Point of View

by Weird_bean_Luna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: Clementine was your average teenage girl. Actually, that was a bold-faced lie. She was a sixteen year old trans girl who also happened to be a streamer. Not to mention that she isn't out publicly. Sure, her parents and doctor know but the millions of viewers online had no idea of the secrets she was hiding.orTrans Tommyinnit and high jinks ensues.Title from "She" by Green Day
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 758





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129295) by [CalistaWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/pseuds/CalistaWon). 



> Trans Tommyinnit makes my brain go brrr

Clementine was your average teenage girl. Actually, that was a bold-faced lie. She was a sixteen year old trans girl who also happened to be a streamer. Not to mention that she isn't out publicly. Sure, her parents and doctor know but the millions of viewers online had no idea of the secrets she was hiding. After she truly started her transition about a month ago, she stopped using her facecam. It brought up a lot of confusion and theories but 'Tommy' dismissed it by simply saying that it distracts from the game.  
It was moments like this at 3 am though, that Clem is impulsive and wants to make a channel to be herself on. Clementine, now set on the idea of making a new channel not tied to her Tommyinnit channel, moved over to her computer. Swiftly opening up her browser she went to her personal YouTube account and changed the name. ClemInnit? No that was way too obvious. It'sClem? That could work. Until she could find a better name It'sClem became her channel's name. She decided that to avoid people mistaking her for Tommy that she would use a voice filter. This decision was not at all influenced by the dysphoria she had for her voice. Okay so maybe it was a little. Clementine also decided that she'd be a faceless YouTuber, or at least until she was properly out and looked the way she wanted.  
Setting everything up was the easy part. Having to maintain two main channels? That was a lot harder than she originally thought. Sure, she had her second channel but she wasn't trying to have a consistent schedule on there. Clementine had just finished recording a new video for It'sClem and was about to hop into a stream on her Tommyinnit channel when she remembered that the voice filter was on. Quickly turning it off, she continued about her setup and stream. It was another somewhat chill stream in which Sam Nook sent her on tasks, getting items for the hotel. Luckily, nothing that would've outed her happened. There was one donation mentioning It'sClem though. Someone who was a fan of her's asked if 'Tommy' knew her of if 'he'd' be interested in meeting her. Clem played it off saying that 'he'd' never heard of her and that 'he' might check her out later. This, of course, felt so dumb to Clementine to say. Her fans, however, seemed to buy it. Good, she wasn't ready to come out yet.  
The next incident happened months after It'sClem had been created. Clementine had grown in popularity and had just reached a million subscribers. She was doing a livestream for it when she got a donation from Dream. She, needing to maintain an act, played it off saying that it probably wasn't actually Dream but freaked out after she checked her dms under her It'sClem account. Dream had invited her to the Dream SMP. This would be an issue since she was already on the server. As Tommy. And no one knew they were the same person. After she freaked out about this, masking her panic with the excitement that's expected of her, she ended the stream saying that the next stream will be her joining. Not knowing what to do, she turned to the only person she could think of. Eret. They'd know what to do.

Tommyinnit  
Hey  
So, I have a problem and kinda need your help  
If you're free that is

The_Eret  
Hey, what's going on?  
Are you safe?

Tommyinnit  
Yeah, I'm safe  
It's not a physical danger I'm in

The_Eret  
Good, what's going on?

Tommyinnit  
So I may or may not be a trans girl and may or may not have started another channel under my preferred name and pronouns that ended up getting a lot of traction and Dream may or may not have just invited me to the SMP

The_Eret  
Wow.  
What are the new name and pronouns?  
Also the channel?  
And congrats!

Tommyinnit  
It's Clementine, she/her  
And the channel is It'sClem  
Eret what do I do?  
I'm not ready to come out publicly or anything and I had to tell my stream that I'm going to join the SMP the next time I stream

The_Eret  
If you want I can talk to Dream about it, maybe get him to kick It'sClem

Tommyinnit  
No, chat would be too suspicious. I mean, he donated to my stream to tell me. Chat's not gonna let that go

The_Eret  
Okay, who else knows?

Tommyinnit  
You're the only one who isn't family or a doctor that I've told

The_Eret  
Thank you for trusting me with this Clem. We'll figure something out.

  
That's the way it went until Clementine's next stream as herself. She hopped on the Dream SMP as promised and did her best to seem as if she wasn't completely familiar with the server. She talked to Dream for a bit, who welcomed her to the server before bouncing because he's in prison. Clem had to bite back a 'sorry about that' when Dream excused himself. The next to greet Clem was actually Captain Puffy. She offered Clem a tour of the place, going over every place and the history of the server. Of course, Clementine already knew everything Puffy was going over but acted like she was new. After the main tour was finished Puffy excused herself and pointed Clem in the direction of Snowchester, explaining that Tubbo, Jack, and Charlie lived there and she didn't know the place too well. Clem made her way over, completely destroying the parkour to Snowchester, her chat was pleased. Clem pretended to explore Snowchester before Tubbo, Jack, and Ranboo appeared from basically nowhere and hopped into her vc. The four of them talked for a bit, going on a tour of Snowchester. She was just about to end her stream when Tubbo spoke up.  
"Hey, you remind me a lot of my friend Tommy."  
Clem almost choked on the coke that she had just taken a sip of. "Really? How so?"  
Tubbo laughed, "I don't really know, maybe it's the accent? You two act pretty differently. Tommy would've already griefed several houses and yelled the whole time."  
Clementine laughed with him on that one. She could laugh at the idiocy that she portrayed when acting like a testosterone filled teenage boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next problem however came from this interaction. Everyone wanted her to meet Tommy. That wasn't going to happen. A few weeks went by of her followers of both pages started asking when they were going to finally talk. Clementine simply made a tweet of her Tommyinnit account simply stating that 'he' has spoken to Clementine but they don't know when they're both going to be free to talk on stream or record something together. This seemed to calm the rational fans. Others, however, sited every instance in which Tommy uploaded a video while Clem was live and vice versa. This only spiraled since no one knew what Clementine looked like. Rumors started spreading that the two hated each other and that's why they refused to talk to each other. This culminated in Clementine having to diffuse the tumors almost every stream she did. On a particularly bad day she just snapped. She wasn't streaming, her dysphoria was too bad for that. She had been sitting in a vc with Philza as It'sClem. Phil was apparently streaming and must have gotten a donation asking about her and Tommy since he started talking about seeing if Tommy could join the vc. Clementine hadn't really meant to say what happened next.

She groaned, "Fuck Tommyinnit."

She stopped dead in her tracks before immediately leaving the vc and having a panic attack. She could hear her phone going off but ignored the notifications, instead grabbing it and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"I fucked up. Eret I fucked up so bad. I didn't even mean to say that. Why did I say that? Dysphoria has just been awful today and all the stress between maintaining the Tommyinnit channel and dealing with the rumors. And I know you've been telling me to take breaks but I can only take a break as one or the other now. And I fucking hate acting like a man when I'm not. I just, I've dug myself a hole and I don't know how to get out of it."

"Clem?"

Shit. That wasn't Eret.

Clementine hung up, spiraling back into the panic attack. She heard her phone ring but her sight was blurred from the tears. She picked up, hoping to every deity that it was Eret.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up. Please. Clementine, you should have said something." Tubbo.

She sighed. "Tubbo, look I'm-"

Tubbo cut her off. "I wasn't finished. If you thought that any of us weren't going to accept you then you're wrong. Clem, this isn't going to change the fact that we're best friends. Sure you act different than Tommy but you are still technically the same person. Tommy is your past and you shouldn't have to keep pretending to be someone you're not."

Clementine sighed. "I know Tubbo. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just, I wasn't ready. I know that you guys would accept me, I just wasn't ready for it to really get out. That's the whole reason I started It'sClem instead of just renaming Tommyinnit."

Tubbo hummed in understanding. "Well, you can count on me Clem. I know it wasn't intentional to come out to me but I'm proud of you nonetheless. Who else knows?"

Clem smiled. "Just you and Eret right now big man. I mean, other than my parents." 

They talked the night away. Clementine becoming more comfortable with being out to Tubbo. Later that night, after the call, Clementine saw the myriad of messages from everyone to both accounts. Not ready to come out to everyone, Clementine messaged Eret back, telling him that she was going to make a public apology for what happened. Eret hyped her up and she went into it in a much better state of mind.

_**Clementine @it'sclem** _   
_Hey everyone, I would like to apologize for my earlier outburst. I've just been really stressed lately and the whole Tommy and me hating each other thing hasn't been helping. Again, as both Tommy and I have said, we don't hate each other. I've already apologized to Tommy and we're chill. People mess up guys._

This calmed the masses down about that situation but there was still a lot of people who wouldn't let it go. This now included Phil and Wilbur. Over the course of the next month Tommyinnit declared that 'he' was taking a break for a week to focus on school and 'his' mental health. This prompted the army of diehard Tommyinnit fans to go after Clementine, thinking she was the reason 'he' was taking a break. They weren't entirely wrong. Clem had to, during one of her streams, tweet out as Tommyinnit to leave her alone and that she wasn't the cause of it. Most fans backed of after that. Several weeks passed by and Clementine was once again vibing in a vc with Phil while he was streaming. That was until Phil read a donation out loud asking if he had any theories as to what was going on with Tommyinnit and It'sClem. Clementine laughed when Phil said some crack theory about the two being related or something.

Clementine, now in a joking mood, spoke up. "How do you know we aren't the same person?" 

Philza laughed at that. "Please, Tommy act in a calm and rational fashion, no way." 

"But think about it, you've never seen us in the same room. Or vc for that matter." She said through a laugh.

The two kept joking around until the next subject was brought up. Phil, seeming to buy that it was a joke. Twitter and Reddit however had something to say about this. There were several conspiracy posts on both websites and slowly but surely people started putting pieces together as evidence that the two were indeed the same person. Clementine didn't really mind that this was happening because at least they weren't far from the truth. Unfortunately, Clem's lack of action against this proved to be a mistake. It had been one of those days where she almost had enough confidence to tell the SBI family and she was chilling in a call with all of them plus Tubbo as Tommy. Wilbur had for some unforseen reason been on reddit and saw some posts about her being, well, herself. 

"Hey Tommy?" Wilbur questioned with Tommy humming in response. "I noticed that neither you nor Clem are trying to disprove the whole being the same person thing." 

Clementine paused before laughing, "Yeah, it's entertaining. We have something we can laugh about together now instead of trying to shut down the rumors that we hate each other. It was a good joke she made the other night." 

Phil laughed along but apparently he wasn't too convinced, "I don't know man, you guys have been pretty quick to shut things down before, why not this one?" 

"Eh, not too concerned about it getting out of hand. Plus it's not hurting anyone." Clem responded.

She heard her phone ding so she grabbed it. 

Tubbo_  
Why don't you tell them?

It'sClem  
Not ready yet

Tubbo_  
Not trying to pressure you  
Just know that they'll be supportive

It'sClem  
I know

Tuning back into the conversation, the others had noticed that Clem was online. Her eyes went wide, shit. Tubbo texted It'sClem. She'd have to come up with an excuse and fast. 

Thankfully Tubbo saved her. "No can do guys. I'm texting her and she's at some family gathering. She won't be able to hop on." 

Clementine let out a silent sigh of relief. She'd have to thank Tubbo later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day. After a year of transitioning and eleven months of bouncing between two channels, she was finally going to come out of the closet. Publicly. She still wasn't out to the majority of her friends so she expected a lot of backlash for this. Quickly clicking on the go live button on her It'sClem account, she took a deep breath. And spoke for the first time on this account without her voice changer.

"Hello everyone!" She let that one sink in.

Her voice had gotten higher since she started her transition so it was about the same as what the voice filter sounded like. Her chat, however, went insane. Commenting on how different she sounded.

She smiled, "Hey guys, yes, yes, I know I sound different. That's actually they whole point of this livestream." She took a minute to look over herself in the mirror she had by her desk. "I wanted to peal back the curtain a little I guess. I do want to say though before I start, if you are a friend of mine or Tommy's you are going to want to stick around. I'll say more on that after this though. If you feel hurt I completely understand, but there are only two people who actually know what I'm doing right now so..." 

She trailed off, taking a deep breath before standing up and turning her facecam on for the first time in a year. Her blonde hair was now fell down to just above her shoulders and she had braided a small section in the front. She didn't have bangs, mainly cause she was going for a blonde Technoblade type look. She wore a cute off the shoulder white and red dress that went down to just above her knees, wanting to stick with the Tommyinnit colors. Her makeup, even though she was still a beginner, was on fleek. A red-gold look mixing perfectly on her eyes with eyeliner that could cut. She didn't like bold lipstick so she had opted for a pale pink lip gloss. She smiled as she saw chat immediately freak out. She giggled a bit. The chat was now full of questions as Clementine sat back down, keeping her facecam on. She grabbed the coke that she had beside her monitor.

"It's been a while since I've been able to do this." Clem smiled while cracking it open and taking a huge gulp. "Alright, you all have questions I'm sure. I'll get the obvious things on of the way. Hi, I'm Clementine. I still she/her pronouns. And last but not least, yes, I'm trans. I was born Tommyinnit but now I'm Cleminnit." She said with a smile.

The chat exploded and so did her dms. The first thing she did however, was immediately change every Tommyinnit bio to say 'she/her' and 'moved to It'sClem'. That made everything go crazy. She ended up hopping into a vc and waiting for her friends to notice. Tubbo and Eret were the first ones in the vc with her, both congratulating her for coming out. The next was Phil who mainly questioned if that was the reason she brought up the possibly being the same person thing and then didn't dispel the rumors. Clem admitted that it was funny to watch people try and point out what she was doing to similarly to herself. She hadn't intended for the internet to get crowded with the theories but it was entertaining and at least people weren't think she hated herself. During the livestream she talked to almost every single one of her internet friends and came clean about the lies that she told to keep her cover. She joked with some of them about going through the vods and making a compilation of every time she lied about something. By the time she was wrapping up her stream she still hadn't spoken to Wilbur. It made sense, though. He was like her brother and she hid this from him. She ended the stream on a good note though, promising her fans that this was the only thing she was hiding from them and going on to say that facecam will be a regular thing in her streams again. She wasn't too dysphoric over her appearance so it wouldn't be a big deal. She ended the livestream after a few hours and went downstairs, her parents chilling in the living room and watching TV. She instead moved to go to the kitchen but before she could there was a knock at the door. Obeying the wishes of her mother she turned and opened the door. On the other side stood Wilbur. He looked as if he were about to say something before realizing who opened the door.

"Clementine." He spoke softly.

She scratched the back of her neck, "Hey, Wil."

Ready to face whatever criticisms Wilbur had in-store for her, she was shocked when he hugged her. "You'll always be my little sibling. No matter what you identify as, I'm here for you. I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I wasn't. Your the best sister a guy could ask for Clem.

Clementine smiled, wrapping her arms around Wilbur before pulling away from the hug. "Wil, I know you're always there for me. I just wasn't ready. Hell, before today only Tubbo and Eret knew. You're the best brother a girl could ask for, I just needed to stop delaying telling the world. You know how crazy things have been." 

The two of them smiled, continuing their conversation. Wilbur ended up booking a flight out for Niki so that she could come teach Clementine makeup and such. Clementine knew that even though the would can be a cruel place, she chose the best people to surround herself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angst ending? Also sorry if the whole Wilbur hugging Clem at the end is a bit awkward, I don't know how Wil shows affection so I just personified my sister to write that bit. Also, thank you all for the support on this! Yes, this was inspired by CalistaWon. Go check out their work, it's absolutely amazing. I wanted to keep certain elements from their story and put it into mine, hense the Phil scene being really similar. If they reach out and ask me to take it down I will.


End file.
